Digital watermarking is a process for modifying physical or electronic media to embed a machine-readable code into the media. The media may be modified such that the embedded code is imperceptible or nearly imperceptible to the user, yet may be detected through an automated detection process. Most commonly, digital watermarking is applied to media signals such as images, audio signals, and video signals. However, it may also be applied to other types of media objects, including documents (e.g., through line, word or character shifting), software, multi-dimensional graphics models, and surface textures of objects.
Digital watermarking systems typically have two primary components: an encoder that embeds the watermark in a host media signal, and a decoder that detects and reads the embedded watermark from a signal suspected of containing a watermark (a suspect signal). The encoder embeds a watermark by altering the host media signal. The reading component analyzes a suspect signal to detect whether a watermark is present. In applications where the watermark encodes information, the reader extracts this information from the detected watermark.
Several particular watermarking techniques have been developed. The reader is presumed to be familiar with the literature in this field. Particular techniques for embedding and detecting imperceptible watermarks in media signals are detailed in the assignee's co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/503,881 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 6,122,403, which are each herein incorporated by reference.
In U.S. parent application Ser. No. 09/127,502 we disclose the following:
Many security documents are still designed largely by hand. A designer works at a drafting table or computer workstation, and spends many hours laying-out minute (e.g. 5 mm×5 mm) excerpts of the design. To aid integration of watermark and/or calibration pattern data in this process, an accessory layout grid can be provided, identifying the watermark “bias” (e.g. −3 to +3) that is to be included in each 250 micron cell of the security document. If the accessory grid indicates that the luminance should be slightly increased in a cell (e.g. 1%), the designer can take this bias in mind when defining the composition of the cell and include a touch less ink than might otherwise be included. Similarly, if the accessory grid indicates that the luminance should be somewhat strongly increased in a cell (e.g. 5%), the designer can again bear this in mind and try to include more ink than might otherwise be included. Due to the substantial redundancy of most watermark encoding techniques, strict compliance by the designer to these guidelines is not required. Even loose compliance can result in artwork that requires little, if any, further modification to reliably convey watermark and/or calibration information.
Such “designing-in” of embedded information in security documents is facilitated by the number of arbitrary design choices made by security document designers. A few examples from U.S. banknotes include the curls in the presidents' hair, the drape of clothing, the clouds in the skies, the shrubbery in the landscaping, the bricks in the pyramid, the fill patterns in the lettering, and the great number of arbitrary guilloche patterns and other fanciful designs, etc. All include curves, folds, wrinkles, shadow effects, etc., about which the designer has wide discretion in selecting local luminance, etc. Instead of making such choices arbitrarily, the designer can make these choices deliberately so as to serve an informational—as well as an aesthetic—function.
To further aid the security document designer, data defining several different information-carrying patterns (both watermark and/or calibration pattern) can be stored on mass storage of a computer a workstation and serve as a library of design elements for future designs. The same user-interface techniques that are employed to pick colors in image-editing software (e.g. Adobe Photoshop) and fill textures in presentation programs (e.g. Microsoft PowerPoint) can similarly be used to present a palette of information patterns to a security document designer. Clicking on a visual representation of the desired pattern makes the pattern available for inclusion in a security document being designed (e.g. filling a desired area).
In the embodiment earlier-described, the calibration pattern is printed as a visible artistic element of the security document. However, the same calibration effect can be provided subliminally if desired. That is, instead of generating artwork mimicking the gray-scale pattern of the reference calibration block, the reference calibration block can itself be encoded into the security document as small changes in local luminance. In many such embodiments, the bias to localized document luminance due to the calibration pattern is simply added to the bias due to the watermark data, and encoded like the watermark data (e.g. as localized changes to the width or position of component line-art lines, as inserted ink droplets, etc.).
The present invention continues these inventive ideas. According to one aspect of the present invention, message objects are included in an image. The message objects preferably have characteristics that distinguish them from image background or other image objects. Some such distinguishing characteristics many include, color or gray-scale values, luminance values, and a contrast in comparison to other objects or to a background. The distinguishing characteristics can be subtle and need not be perceptible by a human viewer. For example, the message object may be slightly lighter than the image background or other image objects. Or the message objects may be darker than its background.
Message objects are arranged within the image to convey (or hide) information, such as a steganographic message or signal. The message is typically indistinguishable by a human viewer. However, computer software can analyze the arrangement to determine the hidden information. In one embodiment, a digital watermark signal is reduced to a set of spatial positions. The set of spatial positions sufficiently conveys the digital watermark signal. Message objects are positioned according to the set of spatial points. Non-message objects are combined with the message objects to form an image or design. The message objects include distinguishable characteristics, e.g., via color, contrast, gray-scale level or luminance, in comparison to the non-message objects. The digital watermark signal is detected by distinguishing the message objects from the non-message objects (e.g., via color or contrast differences) and analyzing the relative placement of the message objects within the image or design. Such techniques can be even used to mark physical structures like a building, road or bridge.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become even more apparent with reference to the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.